Citrus Love
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! He overheard a conversation and is now destined to do something for his secret love using the tidbit of information he had learned. And that little something could cause new tangy bursts of emotion. Sweet and juicy! DHr-ONE SHOT!


**Summary: He overheard a conversation and is now destined to do something for his secret love using the tidbit of information he had learned. And that little something could cause new tangy bursts of emotion. ONE SHOT!**

****

**Citrus Love**

****

Draco trudged his way into his dormitory, his mind dreaming about his secret love. He loathed his father for putting the thought that muggle-bourns were horrid, evil little wizards and witches that should be disposed of. But now that his father was in Azkaban, Draco had had time to daydream about her. He longed to get to know her better. 

The next day of his seventh year, Draco spent his day thinking about how to show her how much he cared for her and that she wasn't just a stupid mudblood that deserved to die. He was walking in the hallways when he heard Hermione, Ron, and Harry chatting.

"So, what did your mum pack you for the trip this year, Ron?" asked Hermione. These past few years Molly had started packing Ron some muggle fruit for his enjoyment. And since this year she had been Head Girl, she hadn't gotten to see the fruit or his face as he bit into it, the juice dribbling down his chin. 

"She packed me…I believe it's called a…a…strawberry! Yes, that's it! It's read with this green thing on top. I must say it was pretty good," Ron commented.

"Oh, yes, strawberries are tantalizing," Hermione agreed.

"I love bananas! Seems Uncle Vernon always has some lying around and they always seem to disappear mysteriously and end up in my stomach. I wonder how," Harry joked as the trio chuckled happily.

"Let Hermione speak already!" growled Draco in a low voice, not wanting them to hear or see him.

"Well, I prefer oranges! They're so juicy! I love how the juice always dribbles down your face when you bite into it. And it tastes so tropical! My mum knows I love them so she always has a few lying around the house. I can't spend three days without biting into one and sucking the juice out of it," Hermione exclaimed as she spun around.

"You sound like a vampire, 'Mione," Ron observed. Hermione whacked him playfully in the arm.

"Hey, that's painful! I'm fragile!" Ron said. 

"Wow, I never knew boys were that sensitive," Hermione said as they continued to walk outside onto the Quidditch Pitch.

Draco smirked and walked away to his dormitory, no one noticing his presence at that conversation.

The next day Hermione and Draco had to meet up with Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall to show them where their dormitories would be and what they had to prepare for his year.

Draco waited for Hermione near the gargoyle.

"Malfoy? I thought you would already be up there," Hermione said as she turned the corner and met up with him.

  
"Please, Hermione, my name is Draco and I prefer not to recall my connection to Lucius," Draco said.

"Fine by me," Hermione replied.

"No one is here yet except for Dumbledore. I wanted to tell you something, Hermione," Draco began nervously. Hermione had been eyeing him the whole time. He was the finest boy in all of Hogwarts and Hermione had to agree. Who couldn't? Even Ginny was falling head over heels for the Slytherin bad boy. But she dared not tell Ron for her safety. 

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know how I called you mudblood? I want to take that back. You're much more than that-" 

"If you just want to tease me some more, Malfoy, forget it. Leave that for later, okay? Can't I just enjoy one day-"Hermione cut Draco off.

  
"I wanted to say that I like you, Hermione. I like you as more than a friend," Draco cut Hermione off. 

"Oh." Hermione was rendered speechless so she took to looking at the floor and shuffling her feet.

"And I wanted to give you something I thought you might enjoy," Draco said.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, please follow me into the Headmaster's office," Prof. McGonagall said as she appeared behind them, ruining Draco's moment. They both nodded their heads and followed her up the steps.

When they were both seated, Draco took out a round object from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. He watched as her eyes filled with hunger and happiness as she stared at her gift.

"Thank you so much!" She cried, not paying attention to keep her voice down so the teachers wouldn't hear.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Granger?" asked Prof. McGonagall. 

"Thank you so much, Draco!" She cried as she embraced him.

"Headmaster, a Gryffindor just embraced my Slytherin star. Please excuse me while I barf," Snape said as he made gagging noises and left the room.

"Ms. Granger, are you feeling alright?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm fine, Headmaster! Look what Draco just gave me!" she cried as she lifted up the shiny round object for everyone to see. Draco smirked.

"Why, it's an orange! I absolutely adore those!" Dumbledore cried.

Hermione smiled at Draco.

"Thanks!" She said as she bit into the juice, allowing it to drip onto her uniform and dribble down her chin as Draco wiped it off with a napkin, tasting the tropical nectar, and sucking the juice like a vampire. 

A/N-So did you like it? If you did or have any critiques, review! I got the idea as I watched my sister bite into her orange. I thought it would make a cute little ficlet. Do you think so, too? And everyone thought Snape was a vampire! But it looks like our Hermione might be a vampire that has a lust for orange juice! *smiles* Please review!


End file.
